


He is MINE

by Anyonecrazylikeme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DarkHarry, Gods, HarryPotter - Freeform, Harryisdeath?, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Rebirth, coldprotaganist, crazyprotaganist, darkprotaganist, domHarry, dumbledorebashing, hermionebashing, maleprotaganist, no beta we die like men, possesiveharry, power, ronbashing, scaryharry, soulmate, subtom, subvoldemort, tom - Freeform, tomarry - Freeform, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonecrazylikeme/pseuds/Anyonecrazylikeme
Summary: Harry when he was still a child got a gift courtesy of Dumbledore and oh....how he would regret what he had done
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1 (redone)

  
' ** _War_** ' 

This 3 letter word always had an impact that mostly ended with bloodshed. War happens everywhere , be it in the past , the present or in the future. Someone out there is always fighting in a war either they are in a war against a disease or they are in a war because of different political believes....but mostly wars happen because a person wants influence and power.

There is no shortage of greedy people in this world...and thats what makes it so terrifying.

  
Just like that Britain fell to the clutches of a person wanting power , the influence. Britain fell in the hands of a psycho who went by the name ' _Voldemort_ '.

The war had ended with cries , defeated and terrified vocalisations , the day where Britain lost their only hope to the hands of the cruel laughing man encompassed by masses of people .

Amongst this , the pitiful amount of people who went against him and survived on the day which would later achieve a place in some of the bloodiest wars in history , were huddled over a basket which contained their last hope to win this dreadful war that had graced their land and that hope was a child.

' **Harry** **potter** **'**

The other child of the prophecy , the prophecy which had declared Neville out of the two candidates to be the one who had the power to defeat the dark lord had ultimately died by the hands of one of Voldemort's subordinates instead the one who had not been chosen by the dark lord , harry was the reject........

The irony was that this reject was their last chance of defeating said lord. 

Silvery hair lightly grazed over the blankets as the old man crouched above the baby. His hands drawing strange symbols rapidly all over the baby's little body using some of the blood from one of the many wounds that adorned his body

"Dumbledore... are you sure this is the only way for us to achieve our goal " the hushed voice rang loud on the silent streets. The man named Dumbledore looked behind him into the oddly shaped shadows and spoke gravely .

" For the greater good minerva , there must be sacrifices " saying this he turned towards the baby to utter an incantation . The smeared blood on the body shone like lights trapped inside the body. With one last glance towards the bundle he vanished into the darkness of the night with the other slinking shadows following him close by.

  
____

A Petite but long necked woman who seemed lethargic opened the front door , her hand mindlessly reached towards the ground to pick up the bottles of milk only for it to struck against a basket , at first she thought it had been bread until....she heard the cries of a baby from it.

Petunia Dursley hadn't been more confused in her life than right now , opening the door wider she picked up the basket , staring at the small head with slight disgust and surprise as she stared at the now awoken baby

Dark green eyes shone curiously around his surroundings , being held by up by the arms he couldn't see much but it was a very interesting sight after all he had just died in his realm and was supposedly being held by an anxious human who he had no recollections off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo these few chapters its all going to be a back story unlike my other story which was quite fast paced. This feels kinda gloomy to me right now but dont worry it will be alright by the next few chapters so enjoy!  
___________________________

Time flew past quickly since the day harry had been left on the doorstep and was discovered by his aunt. Harry had been a very quiet child so even when his room had become the closet under the stairs he had just quietly stared at his aunt , who feeling a little guilty had went outside of that room to escape harry's gaze. By the age of 8 harry had already won many simple competitions in different contest's . The situation at home though wasn't such a joyful experience , his younger cousin named Dudley always tried to make his stay at the home like hell. Perhaps it was the childish possessive of not wanting to share his parents or his things , but his intentions were loud and clear.

Harry didn't mind it that much but his ego could only take so much , perhaps petunia knew that because although she turned a blind eye to these dynamics she would always seperate Dudley from harry when she could see harry was about to snap.

Dudley didnt stop his childish antics at his home though , he kept it going at school too , petunia who had been visited by a teacher about this situation transferred harry to another school as she didnt want Dudley to be labled as a bully after all he was her sweet munchkin after all.

Harry walked towards the door led by his new teacher , meeting the piercing stares of curiosity. The child everyone had decided after him being there for a month was quiet and weird, but he was smart and showed the signs of a genius . Things that would take them months would be accomplished by him in seconds , although everyone in the class accepted him for who he was , some got jealous. After all even if you are the kindest person on earth , someone out there would still hate you.

John being one of them , he had walked towards Harry when everybody had went out of the class for recess. although no one was sure what exactly had occured between them but other than them hearing a loud scream and seeing the scene of john running away from who they later learned was harry , he never looked harry in the eye or even went near him ever again.

Rumours spread like wildfire , some even went as far as to say harry had threatened john with a knife. These rumours followed him until three years after which he stopped coming to school , some said he was transferred and some said he got expelled.

Only what the others did not know was he embarked on the journey that fate had painstakingly planned breaking every single one of them....why? Cause he was reincarnated and because he was a god, a bored one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Having been kicked out of the house after his relatives discovered his letter , harry was sitting on their lawn when he absentmindlessly saw a butterfly playfully fly past harry as he sat down staring at the elegant words that were etched into the fragile surface of parchment paper.

"Hogwarts, the most powerful school in Britain , the wizarding school that ranked second all around the world ...the place where I will meet my allies , enemies and _him_ , my other part of my soul" Harry softly mummered as he noticed the butterfly flap its wings and flew away as a figure approached them.

"Harry potter I presume? Please stop dwadling and hurry up I dont have all day , I dont think I need to explain why I am here after all.... You have already agreed to the letter that was delivered before I came here , no? Or atleast i hope your brain is capable of remembering these details...but like a father as yours I am doubtful if you can even fit anything in that head of yours."

Harry sighed internally as he hoped that this wouldn't be the attitude that he would have to face when he went inside the wizarding World. Although he could bear with it for a while , he truly wasn't accustomed to such disrespect. But although he was thinking this under the man's pointed glare , he obediently opened his mouth.

"Yes sir...." Seeing snape's satisfied but hateful glare towards him , harry could tell that his days would be very troublesome

___________________

( Location : unknown , time : 22:25)

Tense silence wafted across the room. The room which was adorned with expensive chandelier's and other decors were filled with the figure heads of Britain and of course, the person who sat on top of all of them in the hierarchy...their lord..their king.... their master...

They had all gathered , for children of the rebles were soon going to be coming in Hogwarts .They had now gathered together to discuss these foolish childern's fate and were waiting for their lord's decision on what to do with them.

Of course he wouldn't be a king if he was predictable, but this decision changed their destiny or perhaps their whole lives.....

Everyone glanced at the man who had just unmasked himself revealing a devilish and charismatic face , under the awaiting eager eyes of the people around him he opened his mouth.

"The matter with the rebel's children is going to be different this year , of course Dumbledore wouldn't have let these children come to our dear school if he was smart but what to do..... he's as dumb as ever. This year my lovely subordinates have created a test for these children , isnt it fitting ? My seven most trusted subordinates have created a course for these 7 years , of course if the children manage to succeed they will be rewarded...... although if they are rewarded with a painless death or a gruesome death is still to be considered "

The men started laughing and hollering at this remark , voldemort glanced at them before continuing speaking

"The old goat really thinks that these _children_ will be able to harm me?" A sneer took over his face " this ancient fossil's brain is rotting as years go by... Well my followers shall we prove him wrong? "

Hearing the affirmative cries that echoed around the hall , voldemort smirked and held his glass of wine towards the crowd

" To us "

hearing the crowd repeating his words .His mind went back to the turning point of time where he had just won the war , he had changed so many things since then , but of course changing the public's opinion had been a challenge , which had been quite entertaining he must admit


	4. Chapter 4

Back then the magical society wasnt completely detached from the muggles and wizards were in risk of being discovered so voldemort had closed all the pathways that even slightly entered or were close to the muggle realm , instead the teachers started giving the children who came from the Muggle side portkeys and as only a few were even admitted into Howarts ,the teachers could handle personally giving portkey's to the children that were selected.

Contrary to what people may have suspected once, the children were not taken from their homes and parents. Instead the messengers who gave the letter to the students , tweaked the delicate minds of any person who was even remotely familiar to that child and the statue of secrecy took care of the children from blurting out anything when they got slightly out of control . As for the parents the children went to a highly reputable school that had very unique customs that did not allow any communication with their students.

Of course the reason why only a few were even selected from the muggle side was so that the education that they received would not be a waste.

Before the students came to school their cores were checked , this system was done before too to see if the child was capable of magic but for the muggle side , the magic in the core had to pass a certain level.

After all it would not do if the school wasted resources , that could have helped another child improve more than the one who left to live in the muggle side to produce children that were half blood's or squib's that could tamper the population , thus producing more people from weakened blood lines or if they did not go to the muggle side and stayed , it lead up to them becoming a waste of space which after a research was conducted upon 89% were those with weak cores.

Some might have said that it was because of the discrimination that muggle-borns or half -bloods ended up that way. But when that was pointed out to Voldemort , he had given a response that had shaken the righteous side. His words weren't glamourous nor defensive , but the simple words brought distraught against all the people gathered.

Some people's could still vividly describe him suddenly relax and smile only to utter " Weren't you the one's who have been in control? All my forces have been secluded from society we haven't stepped a foot into this side of Britain the nobel's , purebloods and other's who support my cause...we have been secluded for 20 years , tell me , were we the one's who were discriminating or was it..... you?"

The public of course had protested after all they were ' _light '_ they couldn't do no wrong, voldemort had raised a hand for silence only to continue speaking

" They were discriminated against and we were perhaps the reason they ended up that way , we can better ourselves as a whole not to discriminate but that would have been a long and tedious task after all....these feelings reside in the deepest parts of our hearts. So I have chosen not to let muggle-borns or anyone from that side enter our society anymore , there are a number of reasons alongside that led to me making a decision as important as this , such as muggles finding about our existence little by little by not keeping the border closed , the improper use of the government officials taking magical items and distributing them amongst muggles , because they were bored and wanted to use them as an experimentation , of course there memories were removen but the phenomena a rumour spread and even children without magic know what witches are and what that defines. The risk of discovery is too high and if they find us , and should war break out , it is a war we cannot win. "

Voldemort had then paused to look at the gathered crowd of people only to continue speaking his voice softer than before.

" Of course we can compromise on some policies , letters can be given to us and we can reconsider - "

As he was speaking a bolt of brilliant neon green flashed onto his back and slammed him with force knocking him to the ground limp . The man who had been standing behind him had done all these actions so fast , people didn't realise what had happened .

Dumbfounded the crowd looked at each other and hesitantly whispered to each other... The man who had terrorised Britain was dead?? Killed by his _own_ subordinate?

Murmured whispers and gasps ran amongst the crowd , the man who had done all of this was already prepairing to Apparate , although he soon stiffened as he slowly looked behind him where the people were staring only to see the limp body hover a bit and suddenly open eyes , only to be glancing in his direction.

Horrified he tried to step back , but failed when he noticed a hand going through his stomach " No....." he whispered as his eyes rolled backwards but it was too late as the dark lord had already enchanted the curse on him , leaving nothing behind but miserable screams .

The crowd stepped back as they saw in disbelief the cowering figure of the dying man , before shifting their gaze towards the monster , who was being given clothes to cover the blood that was on him . They finally realised who they were facing against...a monster that wouldn't die even after being shot with the greatest killing spell of all times ' Advada kedavra' .

\------- ( present time)

Harry slowly clenched his hands only to unclench it again, the alarm rang and the object that he had held tightly, glimmered and started to disappear taking harry along with it


	5. Chapter 5

Harry soon landed on a station that was filled with bustling noises of carts being pushed and the laughter of children excitingly talking to their parents. Nausea filling his whole body he sat down on the ground for a few seconds to steady himself , noticing the train he quickly walked through the crowd only to accidently knock over someone.

A loud shriek rang through the platform , some people looked towards them and some straight up ignoring them later when they noticed harry was wearing muggle clothes , the look of distaste on their face clear.

Harry didnt notice them and looked down at the girl he had pushed over and extended his hand towards her , several words to apologize were on the tip of his tongue , but albeit to his gesture and good intentions the girl seemed to have taken personal offense and got up without his help glaring at him all the way , harry was going to apologize again but she was joined by another girl who seemed to be looking for her. Upon meeting her , the other girls indifferent eyes met with Harry's and baffled she took a step back when she realised that Harry was wearing Muggle clothes.

" Daphne what are you doing here ? Come hurry we dont have that much time the train is going to be leaving soon ! Also why are u with a muggle-born , our lord especially said not to interact with them this year! " Although she was whispering , Harry still managed to hear quite clearly.

A look of curiosity took over his face but as he started speaking wanting to know more about what they were talking about , the train chimmed again for the last time and harry and the girls ran hurried towards the train dragging their suitcases along, the questions that were bubbling inside of harry were gone in his haste to enter the train before the train left .

_______

Voldemort sitting on the high chair laughed "the first term has started... for the 1st task, who will survive between them nagini...." waving his hands 11 pictures appeared floating before him, More than half of them were all the children of the order of phoenix.

A snake slithered behind him § masssterrr one student eliminated each year....oh this isssss fun§ 

__________

  
Ps : not me just realising in a straight novel , the girl being pushed accidentally by the mc is always the female protagonist 💀


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt the the train slowly come to a stop, his body gently swaying along it bumping into a girl who was lined ahead of him , his head sunk slightly into the bushy girl's hair. Steading himself again , he stared at the tall students who have off an almost commanding aura who stood almost infront of him , he recalled how these so called prefects had almost stormed their way into harry 's compartment , their face's turned up in distaste . Clearly unwilling to linger they had told Harry to come outside after changing and line up infront of area II in the train.

A cough diverted his attention back to the crowd of students ; the train had stopped at its final destination 'Hogwarts' although no one spoke everyone had already made a line and were silently exiting. Harry wondered why everyone was so silent and gloomy.... But then again they were going back to school and what he gathered from others was that no one liked school , although he didn't really have a problem with it.

" first years come here , yes follow me ! " A loud , shrilly but cheerful shout broke through the silent and gloomy atmosphere hearing this as though almost on autopilot all  
the students suddenly came to and made groups of the or two each going with their friend as they seperated themselves and went in another pathway until all that was left behind were the people dressed in un labled robes. 

Boats were revealed on the lake infront of them , as everyone got in with groups of two , Harry started talking with his partner who to his relief was actually interested and responded to him, he was from the muggle side too and was kind of weirded out by the strange reactions to the the people around them.

The students all gathered together in a hall even they had gotten off the boats and as Harry was observing he noticed a women with a crazy hair-do quietly appear and she led them to a huge hall.

There were 4 tables and a huge table at the top where the teachers sat.

The children sitting inside heard the opening of the door and at they were revealed the original loud noises quietened and they looked curiously at the new arrivals at the door.

Another hooked teacher came in with a tilted wonky hat and harry was amused to see it open itself and sing a badly improvised song.

"Oh you may not think i am pretty but dont judge on what you see...."

As the hat was singing, harry quickly looked around the the whole room and quickly decided that majority of the people who sat on the green table were likely held in high regard judging from how their food appeared to look nicer than the other tables , As the hat's song came to an end and it became silent, the woman with crazy hair-do began calling out names , but one could see the bored look on her face as if she wanted to be outside and do something else , something.....exciting ?

Harry supposed until now everything he had experienced had been monochrome the entire time , it almost even seemed like everything was grey here......why was that so?

While she recited the name's , harry's eyes quickly flickered upwards only for his green eyes to clash with red. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello this is not a chapter but pls listen. I hv always wanted to write so i was really delighted when i got my ao3 account.....

I hv really hoped to make my story nice and all but....i can see i am lacking, well its to be expected as i am only below 16 yrs of age but PLS give me tips for writing....i do not understand text speech or whatever it is called and i want to improve my writing skills so pls....give me pointers on how to write

Update (4 jan 2021) : i am going to try and edit the previous chapters as , honestly its kind of cringy . Albeit it isn't going to become some marvellous work all of a sudden also thank you to all the wonderful encouragements all of you have given me , it has honestly helped me alot. The comment on the previous chapter had me very disheartened to the point i felt like i couldn't..... write anymore and all my creative spirit had just vanished i felt like i was going to be attacked if i posted a chapter that kinda just sucked with the writing and all. It was terrifying for me so i am slowly inching my way forward into this writing stuff again as i dont ever wanna feel that way again . But again thank you for all the support and encouragement :)

Ch1-5(edited)


End file.
